Right Here (Songfic)
by Metylizer
Summary: Spyro and Cynder reflect on past events as they discover something that is about to change both of their lives for the better.


**This was a request from Autocon. Thanks for being awesome, man! The same goes for everyone who reads my stories; you all are phenomenal. This was pretty emotional for me to write (not enough to move me to tears, but still enough to leave me with a wide smile on my face by the end), so I hope that it's at least a bit like that for you; this is actually the first songfic I've ever written, so if you have any pointers, please leave them in the reviews. The song is "Right Here" by _Ashes Remain_. Enjoy.**

 _M_

 _I can see every tear you've cried_

Spyro held Cynder in his arms as she sobbed into his chest, leaving the scales there damp from the seemingly never ending torrent of tears

 _Like an ocean in your eyes_

Yet even in this state, Spyro could see the beauty in her eyes, and had no idea why other males thought her hideous. Maybe because of her past….

 _All the pain and the scars have left you cold_

Yes, she worked for the Dark Master… but that was over two years ago. He thought they were behind all this.

 _I can see all the fears you face_

However, even as he looked into her stunning eyes, he knew that this was only beginning. He saw the fear above everything else in her eyes, even the sadness.

 _Through a storm that never goes away_

She's tried to hide it for years, but Spyro somehow always knew that her past would come back to haunt her in some shape or form.

 _Don't believe all the lies that you've been told_

But Spyro didn't care what others thought of her for mating the former Terror of the Skies, a dragoness who had long ago left that title to live a better life… a life alongside him. No matter what others thought.

 _I'll be right here now_

Regardless of her wishes, she always found solace in cuddling up to him in the aftermath of a horrifying nightmare, or a barrage of bullies from the streets of Warfang.

 _To hold you when the sky falls down_

However, that's to be expected, as they had gone through the end of the world together. Literally. They had been with each other from the very beginning, whether it be on opposing sides or as unlikely allies.

 _I will always be the one who took your place_

Nevertheless, bullies abused her verbally and, on very rare occasions that Spyro wasn't around, physically. Even still, Spyro did whatever he could to take the brunt of her insults by proudly stating that he and Cynder had been mated for a long time.

 _When the rain falls_

Cynder remembered one rainy night when the bullies had turned their attention to Spyro, and ended up beating him so bad that he had to be carried back to his room by Terrador from an empty alleyway on the other side of the city.

 _I won't let go_

But Spyro couldn't care less. As long as the focus was on him, and not his sweet, beautiful Cynder. Ever since the world nearly ended, Cynder knew that Spyro would do anything for her.

 _I'll be right here_

She remembered when the bullying got so bad at one point, she couldn't go anywhere without either Spyro or one of the Guardians escorting her around. Though it was almost always Spyro.

 _I will show you the way back home_

During that time, she ran away again, and became lost in the woods for a few days, not knowing how to get back to Warfang because of how far she'd flown without realizing it.

 _Never leave you all alone_

Despite this, Spyro was able to find her in a cave more than ten leagues from Warfang.

 _I will stay until the morning comes_

She remembered that she had been so weak, yet Spyro still carried her on his back for the whole flight back, and even staying awake all night to make sure she was comfy in their room.

 _I'll show you how to live again_

That event sealed the deal between them. As the sun rose, they made love to each other and became a mated pair for life.

 _And heal the brokenness within_

Ever since then, Cynder felt that a piece of her that had been taken by Malefor when she was but a foolish hatchling had been restored.

 _Let me love you when you come undone_

But she knew that the Darkness would always be within her, as it would be in Spyro. In spite of this, however, they chose to love each other, to help their respective lover keep their dark sides at bay.

 _I'll be right here now_

After that, the bullying got even worse, and even a few dragons ganged up on her. She barely managed to fight them off without letting out her dark side.

 _To hold you when the sky falls down_

Spyro had found her collapsed on the ground, heaving for air and her scales crusted with some of her blood. Again, Spyro carried her throughout Warfang to get her to the Temple, growling at anyone who came near.

 _I will always be the One who took your place_

A few months later was when the nightmares started. It got to a point where Spyro had been forced to the couch to avoid her claws whipping around while she fought the demons in her sleep. Eventually, however, his loneliness at night became to much, and cuddled up to her despite what she did to him. Needless to say, he woke up with his scales chipped and bleeding in several places, but that was the biggest smile Cynder had seen on Spyro since they joined.

 _When the rain falls_

Of course, the whole day after that had to be a rainy one, and being late Autumn, it was reasonably cold not just outside, but even in the Temple. That whole day, Spyro had curled up protectively around Cynder while letting heat from his Fire element seep through his scales in small amounts to help warm her.

 _I won't let go_

That night, they mated again, completely lost in each other's presence, happy for not only themselves, but for their partner.

 _I'll be right here_

They ended up with one of the best things life had to offer, and she had Spyro right alongside her to help her along.

 _When daybreak seems so far away_

Upon morning, Cynder started to feel sick, so she and Spyro went down to the sick bay so she could get medical help, thinking she was either sick or in shock after her horrifying nightmare.

 _Reach for my hand_

But apparently, Cynder had not been ill at all.

 _When hope and peace begin to fray_

After the healer told them that little tidbit of information, she proceeded to give them the best news either of them had ever received in their lives.

 _Still I will stand_

"So the results came in," the healer started, letting the words hang in the air.

 _Right here now_

After a couple seconds of not saying anything, Spyro piped up with, "Well? What is it?"

 _To hold you when the sky falls down_

"Cynder wasn't sick at all; in fact, side effects like this are completely normal."

 _I will always_

"You mean she'll be sick like this more often?" Spyro asked concernedly.

 _Be the One who took your place_

"Spyro, be quiet!" Cynder giggled, now feeling better after having taken some medication.

 _When the rain falls_

The soft pitter-patter of the rain on the Temple walls outside didn't even register to the pair of anxious dragons as they awaited the nursed answer.

 _I won't let go_

"Spyro, Cynder…."

 _When the rain falls_

They felt like the Ancestors were torturing them for making them wait so long for a simple answer from one simple Ice dragoness. They held onto each other tightly as the nurse uttered to them four simple words.

 _I won't let go_

"You're gonna be parents."

 _I'll be right here._

 _M_

 **Hope you all enjoyed, and thank you for reading my stories. Have a wonderful day, and be sure to tell someone you love them.**


End file.
